Outlast fanfic
by TokyoGhoul 108
Summary: This is pretty much tell the story of the game with a little twist. Waylon seacretly saves Eddie the Morphogenic Engine, but is put in the program him self after be found out. Now Waylon is going throught hell to surive the asylum. He gets help from his soon to be Groom and Miles/Walrider


How do I get myself into thes thing. I just wanted to help, I want to go home, and I don't want to die! God what did I do so wrong to desever this! Oh I guess I should introduce my self, my name is Waylon Parks and right now I'm running away from an insane cannibal name Frank Manera. I manged to lose him for a little while, let's talk aboult how I got in this hell hole in the first place.

I was in the company server room. As you would think that it would be a little suspicious to see someone consantly going in there, but becasue of my position as one of the company main Software Engineer. My job was to maintain the Morphogenic Engine and additional programming, alongside Murkoff's research and department divison, so it was normal to see me it the room working on somthing. I develope a deep seated distrust of the profit-motivated scienists and doctors leading dangerous and irresponsitble experiment on their patients. I knew I made a mistake and regretting I went behind Murkoff's back and began to expose his inhuman experiments.

I was quickly trying to finish up and email to a freelance journalist Miles Upshur, however upon sending the email, I was interrupted by a security guard. He camed to inform me that I have been called to the main control room of the Morphogenic Engine. I quickly hit enter a coulpe of times to get the email sent, the security guard sounded impacent so I quickly appered from my hidding spot. He asked me what I was doing but, I ignored him and cotinue walkig to the main control room.

Once in the room one of Murkoff's scientist, Steve asked me to fix the program and retrive the camera view in one of the machine's pods. I quickly got to work, but while doing so guards brought in one of Murkoff's test subjects, Eddie Gluskin, he managed to escape the guards grip and runs to the reinforced glass. I was startled and jumped out of my seat, the man began beeging me to help him, save him, anything that would protect him from harm. I couldn't watch this, I started the program however I could just sit and let this man suffer. I was told that I was allowed to leave, but I did one more thing that could save some some of the man's sanity. I dropped a few pens on to the floor. I quickly began picking them up off the floor. While on the floor, I cut some of the computers wires with a small razor blabe in my pocket then dispode it behind the bolted down computer desk, knowing that it will take them forever to find what caused the problem. I knew that it would take a cuple of mintue before it start showing any problems so I left the room hoping that no one saw anything looks like no one did so I left the roon and retured to the server room to get my laptop. As soon as I make it into the room I immediately tried to grabe my laptop, went I make it to the bake of the room I'm ambushed by Jeremy Blaire, the sick bastered in charged of this damn building, the bastered destroyed my laptop and before I knew it I was knock out cold by onof the guards.

Once I woke up I found that I had been forced into thre Morphogenic Engine program,some bastered name Andrew had strapped me into a chair and psychologically tortured me with Morphogenic therapy. After hours of being tortured, Andrew suddenly left in a rush. I couldn't tell what was going on I was to out of in, all I could see was these strange flashing images. After a minute of getting my vision together I was able to see clearly, but once I looked into the next room wished I was competely blind. The room next to me was cover in blood and the poor soul's oragans. Once the thought of running away came in to mind I realized that I had been released from my restrants. I picked up an camcorder that was just sitting there staring at me. A random patient released me from my cell and just walked away. I guessed he has better things to do. This was the start of my journy to escape this hell.

After some close calls and chases from some of the hostile Variant, I'm here in another air-vent hidding from the insane cannible Frank. I climbe out of the air-vent and unlocked the door, it leaded to the morgue with drawers composed of furnaces, out of no were the cannibal grabes me from behind and holds a power saw up to my throat, but he then pulls it away. As soon as I thought that I might be safe and some how the man had might regain some one his sanity,( it was more of hopeful thinking) I was pushed Into one of the morgue furnaces, I quickly tried to find away out, I found that the bricks in wall of the back of the furnace were loose and I quickly punched my way out before I'm burned alive.

~Okay people this is the first part of my outlast/wistle blower fanfic and I will come back to finish later. Tell me if you like so far or if you don't and I'll see you guys later bye~


End file.
